A Wish for Humanity
by megami juhachigou
Summary: The unofficial sequel to 'Someone Who Cares' (you don't have to read that to get this, tho) 18 gathers up the dragonballs to make a wish for what she wants most, but what if Shenlong can't grant it? short but sweet.


Disclaimer - I do not own Dragonball Z. I never have. I get no money from this, even though I wish I did, it just ain't happening.   
  
A/N - This is the unofficial sequel to one of my other fics, "Someone Who Cares." I say unofficial, but it's not *truly* a sequel, because a lot happens in between the two stories, and they don't necessarily relate, i.e. you can read one without needing to read the other.   
  
Since my author's notes are usually so long, I'm deciding to make this one short. Enjoy, read, and review!   
  
A Wish for Humanity   
By megami_juhachigou   
  
Juhachigou looked sorrowfully out the window of the apartment she shared with Kuririn. They had married last year, and now lived together in downtown Satan city. She had finally found him, that special someone who cares. But, it wasn't like she had imagined, how she had hoped it would be.   
  
She had spent so much of her life as an android, that the human part of her was nearly non-existent. It was hard for her to access emotions, feelings. She didn't understand the concept of love, and whether or not she and Kuririn shared these feelings. She cared for him, yes, watched out for his safety, made love to him, but the meaning behind it all was lost, somewhere in those years she had spent as a puppet for the maniacal Dr. Gero.   
  
Her gaze followed the path of a shooting star as it traveled across the dusky sky. Now her brain just told her facts, statistics about meteors, but at one time, she would have made a wish. A wish, yes, what Juhachigou needed was a wish, a wish to be human, to be able to feel emotions, to be able to tell Kuririn she loved them, and really mean it.   
  
She thought of something that could grant her that wish…   
  
***   
  
Later the next day, Juhachigou flew over to Capsule corp. Kuririn had warned her against flying in public areas, but she failed to see the danger. She landed and walked in without invitation. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks were all eating breakfast and they all looked up as she entered.   
  
"What do you want, android?" Vegeta said with a scowl on his face.   
  
"I need to talk to Bulma, ass."   
  
"What is it?" Bulma wiped her mouth and stood up.   
  
"You have a device that can locate the dragonballs." Juhachigou turned her attention to the blue-haired woman. "I wish to use it."   
  
Vegeta smirked. "If you want to wish for world domination, don't even bother."   
  
Juhachigou snorted. "As if. I have a much better wish than that."   
  
"What is it?" Chibi Trunks jumped up in his chair, looking expectantly at the android woman.   
  
"Like I'm going to tell you." Feeling, dejected, Trunks sat back down.   
  
"Let me get it. I'll be right back." Bulma exited the room, and all was silence until she returned. "here you go." She handed the locator to Juhachigou.   
  
"Thanks." Without another word, she left the house and flew off, dragonball detector in hand.   
  
***   
  
The dragonballs weren't too difficult to find. It only took her a few days. Juhachigou had left Kuririn a note, telling him that she would be gone for a while, but didn't name any specifics. She hoped he wouldn't worry too much.   
  
The last ball was in Satan City park. She decided to summon Shenlong right then and there. "Eternal Dragon, arise!!" The sky filled with clouds, and soon the immense dragon appeared.   
  
"What is your wish?" It asked, in a dark voice meant to invoke terror and awe.   
  
Neither reached Juhachigou. She stared up into its cold, unwavering eyes. "I wish to be turned back into a human."   
  
Shenlong's head slowly shook back and forth. "I cannot do that, it is beyond my power."   
  
"What!?" Juhachigou eyes flashed with anger at her disbelief. "What do you mean you can't do that."   
  
"It is beyond my power."   
  
"Juhachigou, wait!" Kuririn ran up to his wife.   
  
"What is it, Kuririn?" Tears filled her normally expressionless eyes.   
  
"You don't need to make that wish." He reached up and wiped the sorrow away from her face. "You already are human."   
  
"What are you talking about." She turned away. "I'm not human, and I never will be."   
  
"Yes, you are. By wanting to make this wish, by hoping to become a part of humanity, it shows how human you truly are, on the inside. If you weren't human, you wouldn't cry when you found out you couldn't be."   
  
Juhachigou looked down at the ground. She knew her lover was right. She had spent so much timing trying to be human, that she had forgotten that it was what's on the inside that matters. She wiped away the last of her tears and looked up at Shenlong.   
  
"Well," the Eternal Dragon asked, "will you make another wish?"   
  
"Yes. I wish for me and Kuririn to have the ability to have children, human children."   
  
The dragon looked down at her. "You wish is granted." And with that, he disappeared, and the dragonballs flew off to the ends of the Earth and farther.   
  
***   
  
A few days later, Juhachigou stared pensively into the pregnancy test she had taken. It was blue, positive.   
  
"Kuririn!" she yelled happily. "I have great news!"


End file.
